Encuentros en Ningún Sitio
by Hineru Dakubi
Summary: El hermano de Luffy conoce a un curioso personaje en una vieja taberna de alguna isla olvidada... ¿Quién será ese chico de cabellos rosados? MiniCrossover de One Piece y Fairy Tail


**Saludos**, estimados fanfiqueros que hayáis osado pasarse por aquí Este es un relato cortito que escribí más que nada porque me hacía ilusión juntar a dos personajes de naturaleza tan similar (los dos muy fogosos, se entiende XD). **One Piece** y **Fairy Tail** se parecen bastante, lo que deja un amplio campo en el que experimentar con crossovers, no hay duda. Aquí tenéis un fugaz (y extrañamente sobrenatural, siguiendo un poco el estilo del genial **Zoran Zivkovic**, un autor inquietante!) encuentro, con diálogo incluido, entre Portgas D. As y Natsu. Los dos, hombres con dominio sobre el elemento ígneo e igual de brutos, cosa común en muchos personajes importantes del Shonen de toda la vida XD

Pretende ser una historia divertida sin mucho más, espero no haber metido demasiado la pata y que os guste U

Por cierto, utilizo los nombres de la versión castellana del anime, como ya he dicho muchas veces en mis otros fics de OP. Para entendernos (aunque queda bastante claro XD), _"Portgas D. As"_ es _"Portgas D. Ace"_, y la _"Fruta Flamígera"_ vendría a ser la _"Mera Mera no Mi"_.

Aun no sé demasiado de Fairy Tail, estoy empezando, así que lo relativo a la personalidad de Natsu se me escapa un poco de las manos. Sin embargo, me he esforzado por no salirme de su forma de ser en lo que llevo de la serie

Como curiosidad, menciono de pasada al personaje original sobre el que más me gustó escribir XD Apareció en otro fic de OP en plan humorístico, era un tacaño que dirigía un restaurante de lujo U

Y ya para terminar... ¡Mi dedicatoria! Va por **Sa-Chan**, que hoy es su_ Happy Birthday to You_ y al menos un detallito tiene que caer ¿no? ;) Ya que le di un montón la brasa con Fairiy Tail y mi intención de juntarla con OP de alguna manera... Pues eso, muchas felicidades en el aniversario de tu venida al mundo, Sa "Saudifan" XD Lamento que esta historia no sea algo que te vaya a entusiasmar, sólo espero que te guste... _y que cumplas muchos maaaaaaás!!! _

Y vosotros! También espero que os guste

**Encuentros en Ningún Sitio **

Apenas el anochecer se filtraba por las sucias ventanas de una taberna de mala muerte cuando As conoció a Natsu.

Portgas D. As acababa de entrar en el destartalado local y se sentó en un sitio cualquiera para pedir una bebida cualquiera que, probablemente, no pagaría al finalizar la noche que pasaría dormitando en la barra.

Tan ensimismado estuvo con la vista fija en el ennegrecido vaso de ron que le había tendido el camarero que no reparó en el muchacho que lo observaba a su diestra.

Se trataba de un chico joven, no llegaría ni a los dieciocho años. Miraba hacia Puño de Fuego mientras se rascaba el montón de mechones rosados que tenía por cabello. Se veía bastante avispado a pesar de que su mirada era casi inexpresiva.

As por fin se percató de la presencia de su observador y lo miró un largo rato sin pestañear. Ninguno de los dos lo hizo, y decidió que igual merecía la pena intercambiar unas palabras con él. Sin saber muy bien por qué exactamente, le recordaba a su hermano pequeño, Luffy.

- ¿Vas a quedarte toda la noche mirando a un pirata cansado? –preguntó frunciendo un intimidador entrecejo.

- ¿Un pirata...? No estarás muy cansado si te pones a hablar con el primero que se te acerca...

- ¡Vaya con el chico! –As dejó escapar una fugaz sonrisa y se puso el sombrero que reposaba junto a él en la barra-. Coges confianza con la gente rápido ¿no? No es que sea algo que me desagrade, pero conozco a más de un pobre diablo que ha acabado durmiendo con los peces por no saber controlar su lengua...

- ¿"Durmiendo con los peces"? –preguntó el pelirrosa- ¿Es esa una jerga de piratas?

- Pues me dejas con la duda. Nunca pensé en que pudiera haber una jerga exclusiva para piratas... Eso de "durmiendo con los peces" se lo oí decir alguien hace tiempo... Y creo que era el dueño de un restaurante, no tenía nada que ver con la piratería.

- ¿Entonces que te diferencia como pirata del resto de la gente? Cualquiera puede gritar "al abordaje" y emborracharse a base de ron.

Aunque no era su idea de "diversión", As tuvo que admitir que la insolencia del muchacho le resultaba entretenida. Tal vez no sería mala idea impresionarlo un poco, aunque sólo fuera para echarle más leña a semejante fuego.

- Cómo se nota que tú no eres pirata. Un pirata es un hombre libre, sin ataduras de ningún tipo ni preocupaciones estúpidas.

- Hay mucha gente así, y desde luego no son piratas.

- ¿Pero a que seguro que no tienen camaradas que los apoyan hasta el final?

- Ellos no sé, pero yo sí que tengo bastantes.

- ¿Y cada uno de ellos tiene su propia y excéntrica forma de ser?

- Sí... ¡Y tanto! A veces parecemos un circo.

- ¿Seguro que no eres pirata?

- ¡Que no! Soy mago.

- ¿Mago? Ah¿pero esas cosas existen? Yo creía que eran una leyenda, como la mayoría de las chorradas que se cuentan en este condenado océano infinito.

- Pues yo pensaba que los piratas eran los que no existían. Magos conozco a patadas. En cambio, tú eres el primer pirata que veo, ni siquiera lo hubiera sabido si no me lo hubieras dicho.

- Vendrás de muy lejos.

- O puede que seas tú el que viene de muy lejos. A todo esto, el océano nunca me pareció tan grande. Eso sí, que se quede donde está.

- Bueno, es tu opinión... Y oye ¿qué hace un mago? –una imagen de un ilusionista de feria echando cartas le vino a la mente- ¿Trucos de palomas y esas cosas?

- Yo no he hecho un truco de palomas en mi vida... Ni siquiera estoy seguro de qué se trata.

- Ah, pues es cuando los magos se sacan una paloma de la manga... o del sombrero.

- ¿No decías que nunca habías visto un mago?

- Me refiero a otra clase de magos.

El camarero retiró el vaso vacío y empezó la ardua tarea de limpiar la barra con una bayeta amarillenta que antaño debió de ser blanca.

- ¿Me invitas a algo? –dijo el muchacho como quien pedía la hora.

- Vale, pero pagas tú, porque yo no lo he hecho nunca y no pienso empezar ahora.

- Qué enrollado... –dijo con sarcasmo-. Ahora que caigo, no me he presentado. Soy Natsu, un mago de Fairy Tail.

Puño de Fuego se estaba poniendo cómodo para un sueñecito con el sombrero sobre la cara y el taburete reclinado, pero tendió una mano "amistosa" a desgana para que se la estrecharan.

- Yo soy As "Puño de Fuego", de la Banda de Barbablanca. Y, si ya has acabado, déjame, que se me han quitado las ganas de charlar.

- Que tío... Hace un momento estabas más lúcido que un búho a medianoche.

- Tengo una "vigilia inestable", yo...

La frase no llegó a salir de los labios de As, pues su boca se abrió para dar lugar a un sonoro bostezo, tras el cual, empezó una animada sinfonía de ronquidos.

Natsu lo despertó con un "suave" roce que casi lo tiró del taburete.

- ¡Despierta, jolines! –le gritó- ¿No sabes que es de mala educación quedarse sobado mientras en medio de una conversación?

- ¡También es de mala educación despertar a la gente así!

- ¿Por qué te llaman "Puño de Fuego"?

- Al menos intenta que la conversación tenga un pelín de continuidad ¿no? –volvió a fruncir el ceño por segunda vez en toda la noche, cosa que resultó preocupante-. Pues si te interesa, soy un pirata prácticamente invencible con poderes ígneos... y muy malas pulgas cuando me tienen en vela preguntándome chorradas.

- Yo también tengo poderes ígneos –dijo Natsu sin inmutarse ni variar la expresión de su rostro.

As soltó una carcajada simpática.

- No dudo que tengas control sobre algún tipo de fuego, muchacho. Pero yo no es sólo que lo pueda controlar, sino que soy el fuego. Soy el hombre de fuego, y muchos me temen y me respetan por ello.

- Eso si que no lo había oído...

- Pero, naturalmente, sólo uso mis habilidades cuando son estrictamente necesarias. ¡Y aun así las pocas veces que lo he hecho ha sido todo un espectáculo! –sonrió orgulloso- ¿Y qué es lo que hacías tú exactamente con el fuego?

- Me lo como.

Hubo silencio entre la sonrisa de As y la expresión de interés de Natsu. Una solitaria gota de sudor corrió por la frente del moreno hasta caer por su barbilla y perderse en la sucia oscuridad de la taberna.

- ¿Comerte el fuego? –preguntó con un tono que intentaba sonar escéptico- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Cojo el fuego con las manos, me lo meto en la boca, lo mastico y me lo trago. ¡Ah! Y luego puedo escupirlo.

- No se puede tocar el fuego, creo que de eso sé un poco...

- Mira.

Natsu acercó hacia él una vela medio deforme que prendía en la barra (y que resultaba ser la única fuente de iluminación del sitio a excepción del cigarrillo del camarero). Con la punta de los dedos, "arrancó" el fuego de la vela y lo tomó entre sus manos sin que este le hiciera nada. Se deformaba de forma gomosa por la presión de los dedos del pelirrosa, si no fuera por su brillo incesante y su movimiento, uno hubiera pensado que se trataba de algo parecido al algodón.

Se lo introdujo en la boca, masticó un par de veces y se lo tragó. La llama que había tomado no había abandonado ni un momento esa especie de solidez virtual que presentaba en sus manos.

La habitación permaneció en penumbra hasta que una pequeña llamarada volvió a encender la vela. Natsu había escupido lo que se había comido.

- ¿Qué te parece? –sonrío.

Aunque algo sorprendido, As le devolvió la sonrisa y levantó el pulgar como signo de aprobación. El chico era en verdad un artista de fuego.

- No está nada mal para un chaval como tú. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que eso fuera posible!

- Ah, sí lo es para un dragón.

- ¿Dragones? –preguntó, incrédulo- ¿También existen?

- Sí, lo aprendí de uno de ellos.

- Curioso... Oye, me recuerdas a mi hermano. Y eso que tampoco te pareces tanto.

- ¿También come fuego?

- ¡No, hombre, no! Ya te he dicho que es la primera vez que oigo de alguien que coma fuego así.

- ¿Entonces escupe fuego?

- ¡Qué no! –ahora si que creía que Natsu se parecía a Luffy- ¡No tiene nada que ver con el fuego! Es un chico de goma.

- ¿Cómo el chicle?

- Más o menos.

- Me gustaría verlo... Un hombre de goma no es algo fácil de creer...

- ¡Eh, que lo que tú has hecho viola bastantes leyes de la naturaleza!

- ¿No decías que te convertías en fuego?

- En efecto –dijo con un deje de orgullo.

- ¿A verlo?

Por un momento la duda apareció en la mente de As. ¿Era buena idea convertirse en fuego delante de un tipo que podía tocarlo y comérselo como si fuera algodón de azúcar? Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que Natsu no intentaría nada... si sabía lo que le convenía.

- Si lo hiciera, todo esto saldría ardiendo, pero puedo hacer esto.

Levantó un musculoso brazo que inició una rápida combustión espontánea. En apenas un par de segundos, no quedaba nada del brazo, sólo una llamarada que salía del hombro de Puño de Fuego.

- Esto es sólo una muestra ¿eh?

- ¡Mola! –dijo Natsu con un inconfundible brillo de admiración en los ojos-. ¡Yo hago algo parecido si como suficiente fuego!

Los poderes de la Fruta Flamígera se desactivaron y As volvió a dejar el sombrero en la barra para rascarse la cabeza.

- Me caes bien, chaval. Puede que algún día tengamos la oportunidad de enfrentarnos... Y ya veremos qué fuego es el más fuerte.

Natsu lo miró con un gesto de confianza extrema.

- Si me surgen razones para pelear contra ti... ¡Ten por seguro que no perderé!

- En tal caso habrá un problema... ¡Porque creo que nunca he perdido nada contra nadie!

- Siempre hay una primera vez...

As se echó a reír. Los magos parecían interesantes, si más había gente así, sin duda habría retos a su altura para cuando los necesitase. Iba a soltarle a su acompañante un buen discurso sobre el poder de la Banda de Barbablanca y de cada uno de sus componentes por separado, pero alguien llamó su atención al otro lado de la barra.

- Oye, tío, esto no va a estar abierto toda la noche. Puede que en otros sitios te dejen quedarte hasta el alba, pero aquí no. ¡Que mañana madrugo! –miró a Natsu.- ¡Y tú, el de la bufanda rara! Lo mismo para ti.

Natsu se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, no sin antes despedirse.

- En fin, Puño de Fuego, hasta la vista. Me están esperando un par de amigos y creo que ya voy con algo de retraso... Por cierto, invitabas tú ¿no?

Antes de que a As le diera tiempo a reaccionar, Natsu desapareció por la puerta y el camarero le tendió una cuenta que se salía de su presupuesto de poco menos de un doblón.

- Qué majo el niño... –exclamó con una vena palpitando en su sien.

Con una velocidad asombrosa, se levantó del taburete, esquivó la mano aferradora del tabernero, saltó sobre las mesas que había en su camino, se abrió paso entre una montaña de sillas amontonadas y evitó darse bruces cuando tropezó con el perro que dormitaba cerca de la entrada. Salió por la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo y corrió calle abajo con esa sensación de _déjà vu_ que le proporcionaba el haber huido de ese modo tantas veces.

Cuando ya llevaba un buen trecho y empezó a considerar la idea de aminorar la marcha, se dio cuanta de que le faltaba algo... Notaba más frío de lo normal... ¡El sombrero! Se lo había dejado en la taberna en un descuido, en esa ocasión lo habían pillado desprevenido.

En fin, siempre podía volver a hurtadillas y recuperar su querido complemento, no sería difícil para un pirata experto como él (aunque tendría que cuidarse de hacerlo sin destrozar nada).

---------------------------

Tardó en dar con el sitio porque, sencillamente, ya no estaba ahí. Y sin embargo, As estaba seguro de que debería estarlo. En lugar del torturado edificio de madera seca, había un solar que debía de llevar años abandonado a juzgar por la vegetación que lo envolvía. Más sorprendido que otra cosa, se adentró un par de pasos en la maleza y recogió su sombrero del suelo, lo sacudió un poco y se lo puso.

No serviría de nada preguntar qué había ocurrido, porque realmente no hubo nada extraño. Sólo había estado hablando con un mago, sabiendo que los magos no existían, y ahora no quedaba ninguna prueba de que lo que había vivido fuera real.

Pero lo había sido, nada fallaba a la lógica. Él bien sabía que los magos no existían, como bien sabía Natsu que los piratas no existían. No era cosa de magia, desde luego. Simplemente, en un mundo de piratas, no había sitio para magos. Del mismo modo que, en un mundo de magos, no habría sitio para los piratas.

Retomó su camino sin volver a pensar en ello. Ya tenía una misión importante que ocupaba cada una de sus neuronas y necesitaba de toda su concentración. Encontraría lo que buscaba, lo sabía. Era un pirata, uno de los de_ verdad_.

* * *

El fin llegó (_y eso es criminal_)! Muchísimas gracias para los que hayan llegado hasta aquí, valientes, que sois unos valientes XD

Saludos para todos!


End file.
